marvels_spider_manfandomcom-20200222-history
The One That Got Away
The One That Got Away is a mission in Marvel's Spider-Man. Yuriko Watanabe calls Spider-Man to let him know they have located a vehicle that matches that of the one Martin Li took after stealing the Devil's Breath with his Inner Demons. When Spider-Man arrives, he finds the car empty. He also cannot reach Mary Jane Watson to warn her about the Devil's Breath. Players assume the perspective of Mary Jane, entering Grand Central Station. They are free to roam about examining the various advertisements for Oscorp technology, but the one that triggers the next part is the Gaia Microbe Dispersal Device. Martin Li arrives behind her, and he and his Demons take control of the station. Mary Jane is forced into the center with the others, but manages to call Spider-Man, letting him know that Li has called Norman Osborn. She also lets him know that drones are inside as well. When players are asked to find an entry point for Spider-Man, the vent is behind Mary Jane's right shoulder. Spider-Man arrives, but players still assume Mary Jane's role, watching as he sneaks his way inside. When she works with him in order to steal the control tablet for the drones, she is interrupted when one of the prisoners decides to attack the Demons. With no other recourse, she reveals herself as a reporter, insisting she can assure Osborn arrives on time so long as they do not kill the prisoner. When they agree, she leads one of the them to another part of the building, where Spider-Man attacks and webs him up. With Spider-Man's help, Mary Jane is able to get back to the bomb to diffuse it – players have to trace the wires to their source on the device, rotating in order to do so, then pull the red wire last. At this point, players assume the role of Spider-Man, waiting above. This is another stealth mission, tasking players with taking high points and then stringing up the Inner Demons from above. When enough have been disabled, Spider-Man gives the all-clear for the hostages to flee, and Mary Jane leads them to safety. More Inner Demons arrive, and players must fight them. Martin Li ends up being in one of the subway cars below, and players quickly board in order to fight him. As it is a subway car, it is a very close-quarters combat fight, and players will find they have nowhere to swing off to. Webbing Li works, and players must be very quick to use their dodge when their Spider-Sense goes off. The fight is more difficult in the second car, as players need to continually dodge side to side and at a distance to avoid his amped-up blasts. Players will also begin to have to jump onto the ceiling. Spider-Man will announce when the best time to strike is, so players should hold off until they hear the message. After successfully defeating Li, players will have to stop the runaway subway car by paying attention to the screen prompts. Though Spider-Man successfully apprehends Li, texts with Mary Jane suggest she might be considering their relationship over. Gallery The One That Got Away concept art.jpg|Concept art Category:Missions in Marvel's Spider-Man